Christian Cord (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Phaser | Aliases = Radian, Chris Cord | Alignment = Good | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , formerly | Relatives = Tattoo (Christine) (sister, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Warriors HQ; Xavier Institute | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly fully white eyes; Tattoos | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Frank Quitely | First = New X-Men #126 | HistoryText = Radian was one of the many mutant teenagers that enrolled into the Xavier Institute after the revelation to the public that Professor X was a mutant. He and his sister Tattoo manifested their powers during church, leaving him temporarily blind. When Cassandra Nova made her second attack on the school, Radian and the other students were ready to face her. But instead, they were put under her control and turned against the X-Men. Radian and the others were freed soon after thanks to the intervention of the Stepford Cuckoos. After the death of mutant fashion designer Jumbo Carnation, Radian joined the Omega Gang, led by fellow student Quentin Quire, also known as Kid Omega. Recently, Radian and the Omega Gang participated in an assault on a small group of human racists, and after, a team of U-Men. The Omega Gang then caused a riot at the Xavier Institute during Open Day, where the school was going to accept human students. During the riot, Radian was stopped by Cyclops, who broke his leg with his optic blasts. Afterwards, Radian, along with Redneck and Tattoo, were sent to a jail, run by humans. M-Day & New Warriors Radian was one of many mutants that lost their superhuman powers after the M-Day. He joined the New Warriors under the guise of Phaser. His sister died fighting alongside the team against the new Zodiac. ... After the Warriors traveled to Earth-81156, the team disbanded and Cord kept his technological armor with him, but was not reported acting as a hero since. | Powers = None. Christian Cord was formerly a mutant, who formerly possessed the following ability: *'Ultraviolet Light Generation:' Radian had the superhuman ability to generate a multi-directional blinding flash of white ultraviolet light from his body. He could control the intensity of these bursts, choosing to either blind or burn his opponents. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Torpedo Armor:' As Phaser, Christian uses a modified versions of the Torpedo Armor ** It can generate intense bursts of energy from the various parts of his armor. ** The chest armor can produce a Unibeam(A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path.), similar to Iron-man's armor. **The gauntlets could also release beams of energy, which like the chest armor could create powerful blinding/dazzling flash, to releasing a powerful concussive beams of energy, Phaser could also sling the bolts of laser energy at opponents, as well as deflect energy through the specialized gauntlets on his arms. ** The suit is also able to produce an anti-gravity platform disk that enables him to fly. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Photokinesis Category:Kick user Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Armor Users Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users